1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an integrated electrical connector for terminating an electrical cable and electrical cable assemblies constructed therewith. Particularly, the electrical connector is configured so as to be used without a backshell adapter. In order to accomplish this function, the connector includes a plurality of hinged petals having structures that when drawn toward each other define a cable sheath termination nipple. The petals open up to provide access to the connector insert for facilitating termination of wires carried by the cable. The present electrical connector permits use of relatively small diameter cables with integrated electrical connectors thereby eliminating the need for a backshell adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors of varying configurations are used to terminate an electrical cable so as to permit interfacing between the wires of the cable and another electronic device. Certain electrical connectors comprise plug connectors, which present pins or other similar “male” structure, and other electrical connectors comprise receptacle connectors, which present one or more “female” structures into which corresponding pins can be inserted. Wires carried by an electrical cable are inserted into the connector and coupled with a connector insert that carries the pins or receptacles as the case may be.
In order to insert the wires into the connector and then the connector insert, the opening at the cable-receiving end of the connector must be at least as large as the connector insert itself so as to facilitate access to all receptacles of the connector insert. However, in certain applications, the electrical connector has the capability of accommodating more wires than the electrical cable to be coupled therewith carries. This presents a problem, particularly when trying to directly secure a cable having an outer braided sheath to the connector.
The braided sheath shields and protects the wiring from the effects of electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI is a disturbance that affects an electrical circuit due to either electromagnetic induction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the performance of the circuit. The braided sheath operates to limit the effects of EMI on the signals being carried by the cable's wires.
If a smaller diameter cable having a braided sheath is to be coupled with an electrical connector having the capability of handling more wires than carried by the cable, the braided sheath would need to be stretched over a sheath termination nipple forming a part of the connector. This stretching operation may open up windows in the braiding which could lead to undesirable EMI. In order to avoid this problem, electrical connector backshell adapters have been used to anchor the electrical cable and sheath. As the backshell adapter does not terminate the wires carried by the cable, access to the interior of the backshell adapter is less of an issue and a smaller diameter sheath termination nipple may be used compared to the sheath termination nipple on an integrated electrical connector. The backshell adapter is then coupled with an appropriately dimensioned electrical connector that does not include any mounting structure for the cable or sheath.
The use of separate connectors and backshells for terminating an electrical cable has been a traditional solution to the aforementioned problem. However, drawbacks to this approach are apparent in that two separate pieces of equipment are required which increases the expense and labor involved in terminating the cable. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a single piece, integrated connector that is capable of terminating an electrical cable bearing fewer wires than the connector itself is designed to accommodate, while avoiding over-stretching of the braided sheath that could lead to degradation or interference with the signals carried by the cable's wires.